Best Hug Ever
by BearfootTruck
Summary: After running around in the snow and deciding to warm up with one of his favorite TV shows, Sonic gets a visitor. Happy National Hug Day!


**A/N: I was only going to do two stories for National Hug Day, but considering that it's an awesome holiday and I love this pairing so much, you ladies and germs are getting this bonus story!**

* * *

Azure Lake was frozen over, and Sonic the Hedgehog took advantage of it by running across the lake to a small island in the center. After running back across the lake, he entered his cabin, took off his M65 field jacket and decided to cozy up by sitting on the couch and watching an episode of _Emerald City Red_. A few minutes into the show, he heard somebody knocking on the door, so he paused it and answered the door. Standing on his welcome mat was Rouge the Bat, wearing a black pea coat.

"Good afternoon, Rouge!" said Sonic.

"Good afternoon, Sonic! May I come in?"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Go right ahead!"

Without further ado, Rouge stepped into Sonic's cabin and closed the door behind her. She then took off her pea coat and threw it on the rack where Sonic had put his M65.

"So, what brings ya here?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I was getting a little bored, especially considering Shadow's been off _wherever_, so I thought I'd visit another one of my favorite hedgies!"

"Well, ain't that nice of ya! You're welcome to stay as long as ya like! I got plenty of good food, good stuff to do…knock yourself out!"

"Awww…thank you! Actually, there's kinda one thing I came over here for…"

Sonic scratched his head. "Which is…?"

"First of all, let me ask you: do you know what _today_ is?"

"Hmmm…"

Sonic tapped his chin with his index finger and tapped his foot. He was so sure he'd heard something about today, but he just couldn't quite place it.

"Give up yet?" asked Rouge.

"Nah, not yet, but I may have to ask Tails…" Sonic froze, and his eyes widened as he reflected upon his friendship with Miles "Tails" Prower, which somehow cued him in to what today was…

"Well?" Rouge raised her eyebrows.

"I think I got it!" said Sonic. "It's National Hug Day, ain't it?"

"_Very good_, Big Blue!"

"Lemme guess, your reason for boogiein' on over here was because ya wanted to get a hug from Yours Truly?"

Rouge chuckled. "Exactly!"

"Well, let's not waste our precious time! Lay one on me, Mama!"

Without further ado, Rouge walked closer to Sonic and hugged him, which he gladly returned. She smiled as she felt his soft quills brush against her. Contrary to how she felt with Shadow, being with Ol' Blue relaxed her, mainly due to his own laid-back attitude. Being called "Mama" was something else, too, for not only did it encourage Rouge to lay her maternal instincts on Sonic, it also gave her a feeling of dominance.

Although ordinarily the one to take action, surrendering to Rouge's sweet caress made Sonic feel – as Sylvester James once said – mighty real. While he enjoyed hugs regardless, there was something in her touch that he found special. It might have been because she had fat in "all the right places", so to speak, or maybe it was just plain because he enjoyed her softness. What really made it worth it for the Blue Blur was that unlike Amy Rose, Rouge had enough sense not to strangle him to death with her touch. Eventually, the two let go.

"Was that good for you, too?" asked Rouge.

"Rouge…that was AMAZING!" replied Sonic. "I mean, Tails is usually my go-to guy for hugs, but you…you're somethin' else! Heck, that was the best hug EVER!"

"Then have another!"

Rouge hugged Sonic again. Sonic enjoyed this one just about as much as the first one, and while it didn't last quite as long as the first one, it felt just as good.

"Anything else I can do for you, my darling Sonic?"

"Well, I was watchin' _Emerald City Red_ when ya dropped by, so I was wonderin' if you'd maybe like to cozy up on the couch with me and watch it…"

"Oh, _absolutely_!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Groovy!"

And so, Sonic and Rouge sat down on the couch and cozied up with each other as they watched the show. Another day, another success for The Fastest Thing Alive.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
